


A love so sweet

by ithefandomtrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, eliza/alexander
Genre: :), F/M, IM A GENERAL WEE, but as im expanded for an actual story and shit i figured id change the title, same story though, this use to be a merry christmas indeed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Eliza go to the white house Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas indeed

**Author's Note:**

> "One does not simply avoid Thomas Jefferson"

Alexander chuckled as Eliza covered her breasts as her bra slipped off. “What?” Eliza still covering herself asked with brows knit together in confusion. “We’ve made love how many times in this room, and you still cover yourself up.”   
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No it’s an Eliza thing, and I love it.” Alexander kissed her cheek as he slipped past to reach for his tooth brush. The couple were readying for the Washington Christmas party hosted each year. “My sweet Betsy.” Eliza turned, her dress clutched to her chest, zipper hanging just below the dip of her rear. Alexander zipped it to her back and kissed her neck. “What are you hiding Alexander? You’re being far too attentive and loving for the end of the year.” Which was true, normally Alexander was locked away in his study writing until the last minute, but as of late he’d stepped away more often, coming to bed at a regular time eating with his family. “I’m not up to anything, I just want to remind my lovely wife that she is the best of women.”  
“I love you too Alexander.” Alexander's arms coiled around Eliza’s waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as they studied themselves in the bathroom mirror, Alexander was shirtless, hair still wet from his shower, Eliza was dressed in a sleeveless black dress, pearls laying on the vanity waiting to be put on. Her makeup not yet applied. Neither wanted to break the contact and memories trailing in their minds from when they first met. Eliza sighed and glanced up to Alexander, her lips puckered, Alexander dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her honey lips. “We need to get ready darling.”  
“I know.” Alexander sighed and pulled back, his arms the hair dryer from its drawer in the vanity. It clicked into a heated whirl while Eliza grabbed her makeup, starting to dab at her face with the liquid foundation. Alexander huffed as the hair drying was stopped. “What’s wrong?”   
“Jefferson.” Eliza rolled her eyes, why did she assume that he wouldn’t be a problem tonight. “Avoid him Alexander.”  
“One does not simply avoid Thomas Jefferson Eliza.”  
“Alexander, he is the scum of the Earth, he won’t have a lovely wife on his arm all evening, please behave, avoid Jefferson.” Alexander smirked and kissed Eliza’s cheek. “I can’t make any promises Betsy, he’s insufferable.”  
“Just promise you won’t start anything.”  
“I promise.”  
“Why do I feel like you’ll break that promise?” Alexander looked at her with his shirt half buttoned, an offended look his face. “Break a promise to my wife? I’d never!” He spoke in an almost whisper of indignation. “Prove me wrong Alexander, I promise to make it worth your while.” Eliza clipped her pearl earrings in, a wedding gift Alexander had spent what had to be two paycheck on, their sons birth was the day she got the necklace accompanying them. Alexander chuckled darkly and pulled Eliza to his chest. "Is that a promise Mrs. Hamilton?"  
"Only if you're behaved." Eliza teased, leaning back to keep her lips away from his.


	2. A Winters Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is a francophile while Eliza and Alexander dance and feel love.

“Behave for your grandparents, we’ll come get you tomorrow.” Alexander kissed kisses Phillip and Angelica’s cheeks respectively as their grandfather lifted them into his arms. “Call if you need anything dad.” Eliza hugged her father and waved goodbye to the children. Alexander was struck once again by Eliza’s beauty, cheeks flushed red with the cold weather as she hunched into her coat, Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they moved to the car, waving goodbye to the kids from the window one last time before bringing the car to life and driving the the White house.  
“Mr. President.” Alexander offered his hand to George and then hugged Martha while Eliza pressed a light kiss to the President's cheek. “How did you manage to pull your husband away from the office, this is the best he’s looked in months Eliza.” Martha questioned while their husbands conversed, George reserved and pulled back, voice soft and politically neutral, Alexander's eyes were alight as he drew himself to a full height, mouth and mind running at a breakneck speed. “I don’t know, I haven't done anything I don’t think, he’s just not working as much, he’s done for the night by eight most nights lately.” The woman pondered for only a moment longer before George and Martha returned to the greeting of Guests. Alexander broke off with a kiss pressed to the corner of his wifes mouth and a mumbled excuse of finding Hercules. Of course just as Eliza was beginning to relax and think that the night would go off without a hitch Thomas Jefferson approached. “Hello Mrs. Hamilton, I hope you’re well tonight?” The man took Eliza’s hand and kissed the back of her hand, sickeningly sweet french cologne seemed to waft off of him with each movement. Eliza had to try not to visibly recoil and keep her smile in place. “I’m well Thomas, how are you?” Eliza wasn’t sure if she should be grateful that Alexander was other was occupied with his friends or not. If he had been there surely sparks would fly, neither man could keep their tongues held but also Alexander would be a protective barrier for her. Thomas was going on about the wines in Monticello, Eliza could certainly see what Alexander had meant when he had called Jefferson a francophile. Eliza bit her lip, looking for an escape from the conversation and finding none that would be appropriate. “You aren’t boring my wife are you Jefferson?” Alexander had snuck up out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and smiling the cold political smile he saved for Thomas and Co. Alexander handed his wife a glass of wine and sipped his, brows quirked as if challenging Thomas. Eliza pressed her hand against his chest, giving a pointed look, a silent reminder not to start anything. “No, I was just telling your wife of how Beautiful Monticello is, Lord know’s the two of you should get away, with how hard you work the poor Misses, must not see you often.” The hand resting lazily at Eliza’s waist clutched at her, pulling her closer if possible. “You-”  
“Thank you for the suggestion but my Marriage is fine Thomas, and if you want to talk about ‘the poor Misses’ perhaps it shouldn’t be in front of her. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Eliza laced her and Alexander’s fingers together giving Jefferson a glare before pulling Alexander away. Eliza pulled Alexander to the bar. “I’ll make him pay-”  
“No you won’t despite his tactless suggestion I wouldn’t mind a week with just you, it be a nice change of pace.” Eliza was lonely, though she rarely admitted it to her husband. Alexander looked like a wounded puppy at the idea of Thomas Jefferson being right. “Don’t look at me that way, I’m not saying I’m some poor neglected wife, I’m saying I wouldn’t mind a vacation that doesn’t involve just a day trip.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
Eliza shook her head. “Don’t be love.” Eliza finished her wine before taking his hand once more. “Come on.” Eliza placed his hand on her waist and settled her own on his shoulder. “I didn’t dress up to drink and dwell on Jefferson’s stupidity.”  
“How did I get so lucky with you?” Alexander swung his wife with the next beat of the song playing, waltzing them both towards the dance floor. “I could as you the same thing.” Eliza mused pressing her lips to his own.  
She couldn’t remember when they had last danced all night. When the last time she’d felt tipsy and giddy with love, the last time he whispered in her ear and caused heat to fill her face. It was as if they were teenagers again Alexander spinning her as they gathered their coats, giggling and leaning close. George and Martha watched silently as they said goodbye to their guests. “Hamilton.” Alexander’s head snapped up, eyes wide as a teenager being caught in the act. George tried to fight back the smile, and failed in doing so. “Take tomorrow off, that’s an order from your Commander.” Alexander smile returned and he gave a salute. “Yessir.” Alexander held his wifes hand as they made their way down the steps, pressing kisses to her cheeks and neck. “That has to be one perk to being short-you never have to bend far to kiss me.” Eliza grinned as Alexander immediately began to pout. “I am offended Betsy, you slight my honor.” He tried to keep his expression that of seriousness but a telltale smirk kept tugging at the corner of his mouth. Eliza kissed that corner. “Shut up and take me home.”   
Eliza slide into the passenger side of the car, smiling at the shocked look on his face. Alexander pressed his lips to Eliza’s ear as the car started. “I must admit I wouldn’t think you this forward from afar Miss. Schuyler.”   
Eliza held his hand tightly, pressing kisses to it. “I love you Eliza.” Alexander caressed her cheek before slipping from the car. There was an eased air as they advanced the steps of their home. Eliza hugging Alexander around the middle as he fiddled with the keys. Eliza hummed once through the doors threshold and Alexander’s lips on hers. Alexander swayed with an imagined tune as he slipped her coat off and grabbed her arse. “What happened to pripority now Mr. Hamilton.”  
“I say to hell with it.” Alexander was leading his wife to their bedroom shrugging his jacket and tie off, letting them fall where they would. Eliza’s pearls were off her body and once they entered into the bedroom.  
Alexander took his wifes hand and pulled her close. “What do you say to retiring for the night Mrs. Hamilton.” Alexander’s voice was low and gentle against Eliza’s ear. “I think that sounds lovely Alexander.”


	3. MERRY CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little late for Ham christmas

Alexander had never had much around Christmas time as a child, his mother would always get him a few small things but nothing as lavish as what he bought for his children, Eliza swore he spoiled them senseless and Alexanders only reply would be a mutter about how it was Christmas and they were donating all of last years things anyways. Alexander would stay up at first attempting to wrap presents alone so Eliza could sleep but of course it never worked. Eliza would take over wrapping while Alexander sang Christmas songs and ate the cookies left out for Santa. “You know I love this, the whole spirit of the Holidays.” Alex was sprawled across the couch, Eliza having officially taken over wrapping the presents. “Do you want a cookie?” Alexander took the plate that had been resting on his stomach and passed it down to his wife, smiling as she took one. “Fa lala lalalala” Alexander sang out, poking his wife with his big toe. “I love you ‘Liza.”   
“I love you to Alex.” Eliza finished the last present and pushed it under the tree. “Come on, lets get some sleep.” Eliza stood up taking the plate from Alexander and setting it in the kitchen. before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Do you think I could get an early Christmas present?” Alexander waggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Eliza’s waist and kissed her neck. “You realize that Philip is going to be up in three hours, and if I give you that present that we’ll only get an hour to sleep.” Alexander chuckled and kissed Eliza’s cheek. “Oh you give me to much credit on the stamina front my love.” Eliza kissed Alexander. “You’ll get that present soon I promise.” Eliza felt a twinge of melancholy, she didn’t know what it was pulling Alexander away from his work and closer to his family but all the same it scared her to think he’d return to it again with the same vigor that Eliza and the children would feel neglected yet again. The kids didn’t feel it the way she did, they were still young and wouldn’t remember the night Alexander slept in the office, and only asleep because his body had finally given out and he was drooling while a string of ‘z’s raced across the screen. They wouldn’t remember the days that It was Eliza running the bath and bed time routine all alone. Eliza would though, and what might be worse she would remember Alexander knelt at the tub, sleeves pushed up on his arm while he splashed at the bath water while little Angelica rattled on stories and played with her bath toys, Alexander massaging the shampoo into her scalp. It was memories like that, that would hurt most when he began to pull away again and back into his work. “‘Liza? Are you okay?” Alexander was next to her in bed, brows knit together. “Yeah why?”

“You just look a little sad.”

Eliza smiled and shook her head. “No, I’m just tired, come on, Santa’ll skip us if we don’t get to bed.” Eliza kissed Alexander before turning on her side, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. 

 

“MAMA DADDY!” Philip was at the threshold of the room and bouncing on the bed in a second. “He came, he came, he came, he came.” Alexander groaned, his hands coming out to catch Philip instinctively. “Nope impossible, it’s the twenty-fourth.”  
“Daddy! He came there’s presents under the bed come on. Mama wake up!” Philip shook Eliza’s shoulder and she peaked her head over to see Alexander slipping his slippers onto his feet and steadying Philip. “Merry Christmas.” Eliza smiled to Alexander, eyes squinted shut. “Merry Christmas beautiful.” Alexander kissed Eliza before Philip interjected. “Come on! Angie’s probably getting all the good presents!.”

"That is literally impossible, you both have all the good presents you're kids." Philip was pulling both of his parents my the wrists of their shirts in a vain attempt to make them move faster. “Alright we're comin’ kiddo.” Alexander scooped the five year old into his arms and settled him on his hip. “Were you like this as a kid?” Eliza asked as she shuffled out checking their daughter's room to see it empty. "We would sit in our rooms until mom and dad came and told us it was present time, this has got to be something from your side of the family.” Philip wiggles from Alexander's arms and ran down the stairs. “Ya know I think James and I were worse than these two.” Alexander bent his head towards the kids, his arms slipping around Eliza’s waist as the started down the stairs. “I serious don’t think we slept on Christmas Eve, we just lay in bed whispering and giggling, mom would always check on us and we'd have to pretend to be asleep and it was actually harder than you think.” Alexander's face softened at the memories flitting through his mind and how Eliza wished it happened more often. Her darling brave and secretive husband always kept memories close to his vest. “Mama!” Angelica called from her spot, waving an envelope at her. “This one’s for you!.”   
“Is it? Well what did Santa get me this year?” Eliza smiled at Alexander and took the envelope, tucking it into her robe pocket. Alexander sat on the floor grabbing presents and pushing them to the child it belong to. The kids sat playing with their toys loudly while Eliza and Alexander cuddled on the couch, with mugs of coffee. “Sorry that your presents look bleak, most of them are up in the closet still.” Eliza mentioned with a brow wiggle. Alexander seemed to ignore that as a flash of remembrance crossed his face. “Hey, where’s the envelope Angie had?”   
Eliza for her part had forgotten about that she pulled it from the robe and ran it under his nose. “Tada.”   
“Open it.” Alexander was still criss cross and looking at her expectantly. “Oh my God.” Eliza grinned at the two plane tickets that slipped out. “Merry Christmas slash early Happy Valentine's day.”

“Look at you listening to Jefferson.”

“Ew, no I am not listening to Jefferson, I am listening to my wife who informed me she needed some time with her Alexander.” He smiled and kissed her lips. “Sorrento Italy, one week, minimal technology use.”

“Promise?”

“On my life.”  
Eliza launched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Best of men best of husbands.”   
“It doesn’t work that way, men and husbands don’t start with the same letter. Best of wives best of women works because wives and women both start with a ‘W’.” Alexander pointed out playfully. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it, thank you Alexander, thank you love." Eliza intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of his hand. Alexander pulled Eliza into his lap with a kiss to her shoulder. The kids would crash later that night on the car ride home from her fathers, Alexander would carry them both in a head on each shoulder and soft toys ready to slip from their small fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip-5  
> Angelica-3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for the hamilton fandom and WOO


End file.
